Falseness
by DeNok91
Summary: Ketika satu orang pergi, hanya kepura-puraan yang terjadi. ( EXO FanFiction ; Tao (Huang Zi Tao). XiuMin (Kim Minseok). Suho (Kim Joonmyeon). Lay (Zhang Yi Xing). Chen (Kim Jongdae). D.O (Do Kyungsoo). Kai (Kim Jongin). Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Lu Han. Wu Yi Fan)/ EXO Band. Friendship.


**Falseness**

EXO Fanfiction

(Tao. Xiumin. SuHo. Lay. Chen. LuHan. D.O. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Kai. Sehun + Wu Yi Fan)

Band, Frienship.

**By. DeNok**

(131014)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**WARNING!**

**Kisah ketika satu orang pergi.**

**Jika luka lama tak ingin tergores kembali, dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca. Jika memaksa dan menimbulkan gejolak2 mengganjal hati, jangan salahkan saya. ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Seeing comes before words. The child looks and recognises before it can speak. But there is another sense in which seeing comes before words. It is seeing which establishes our place in the surrounding world; we explain that world with words, but words can never undo the fact that we are surrounded by it. The relation between what we see and what we know is never settled.<em>

_—__(John Berger, Ways of Seeing.)_

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

Diperkenalkan pada tahun 2012 dengan anggota sebanyak 12 member.

Dua belas. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan angka 12. Angka yang bukan hanya sekedar angka, namun angka yang memiliki arti dari sekedar _berharga._ Angka yang memiliki banyak kenangan yang dibangun tidak dalam waktu sehari. Angka yang memiliki makna sebuah perjuangan dari setiap keringat yang terurai. Angka yang hanya akan mengingatkan pada _Mereka _sebagai _Satu._

Tao mejadikannya sebagai sebuah keberuntungan. Angka 12 yang ia percayai akan selalu melindungi _mereka_ dan membuat jalan mereka selalu bersinar. Dengan sangat bersemangat ia berkata didepan kamera,

"Lihat _Earphone_-ku, sebelah kiri memiliki enam bintang, sebelah kanan enam bintang. Cantik bukan?"

_Ya. _

Tao mempercayainya, bahwa 12 adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk mereka,

bahwa 12 adalah bintang yang cantik, bintang yang berkilau terang dikala petang menggeser senja, keindahannya tak akan tertutupi meski bersanding dengan rembulan, dan tak akan terlupakan meski pagi menjemput.

Tapi Tao tidak bisa lagi membanggakan keberuntungannya. Salah satu bintang yang paling Tao sukai terpisah dari _rasi bintang_ yang semestinya, terpecah dijalan yang berbeda.

Bintang _jatuh_ tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke langit.

Tao terluka. Kepercayaannya goyah. Ia _mengungkapkan_ kekecewaannya pada semua orang, dan sebagian banyak tidak percaya bahwa dia lah yang berbicara, tetapi semua orang tahu bahwa ia menangis kala itu.

Tao tidak bisa lagi melihat 12 bintang dalam satu rasi dan radiasi,

Tao tidak bisa lagi menempel pada bintang favoritnya,

Tidak bisa lagi merengek pada partner terdekatnya.

Menatap pakaian didalam lemari, Tao tersenyum perih,

Pakaian milik-_nya_ tertata rapi ditempatnya. Masih segar dalam ingatan ketika mereka berdua berdebat untuk memakai pakaian _airport_—topi apa, sepatu yang mana, dan aksesori apa yang akan dipadu padankan untuk menyempurnakan penampilan mereka.

_Pakaiannya masih disana._

_Dia_ belum sempat berbenah ketika memutuskan untuk pergi. Baginya, _Dia_ seperti pengecut yang lari dari rumah. Meninggalkan sebelas bintang disana.

Tapi Tao menyadari, bahwa ia harus mulai menyukai angka sebelas. Meski ia sendiri belum menemukan _alasan_ untuk menyukai angka ganjil itu.

"Tao-ya, cepat bersiap-siap kita harus segera pergi." Terdengar suara Jongdae memanggil dari ruang tengah. Disusul suara keributan disana, sepertinya semua anggota merasa gugup untuk menghadapi konser pertama mereka.

Tao tersenyum, dan menutup lemari yang ia pandangi beberapa lama. Mengepak keperluannya sebelum bergabung dengan yang _lainnya_.

"Kau memakai _Earphone_ baru?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka bersiap melakukan _rehe__a__rsal_.

Sembari memperbaiki earphone ditelinganya pada posisi yang nyaman, Tao mengangguk. "Salah satu bintang di Earphone yang biasa kupakai sudah terlepas, Sudah waktunya disimpan dimuseum." Ia menyeringgai menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Tao. Ia tahu jika salah satu bintang itu tidak pernah lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa member sudah bersiap untuk naik ke atas panggung, Chanyeol terlihat mengganggu Kyungsoo. Suho berbincang serius dengan Luhan. Lay dan Kai bertukar ide sebuah gerakan tarian, Sehun dan Jongdae memperhatikan keduanya. Beberapa staf sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk segera memulai _rehearsal, _namun karena satu kebiasaan yang belum dilakukan, akhirnya mereka hanya berkumpul didekat panggung. Kebiasaan kecil yang selama ini hanya dilakukan oleh Minseok, dan dia belum tampak terlihat.

Chen tersenyum ketika melihat Minseok dan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kita sudah dimarahi karena kalian terlalu lama dikamar mandi." Ia menepuk punggung Minseok dan mengiringi langkahnya. Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum berlari kecil mendahului yang lain.

Selagi mereka berjalan kearah panggung, mereka tahu Minseok akan melakukan kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman, namun akan terasa kurang jika dia tidak melakukannya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam..." Minseok menghitung cepat sembari menunjuk satu persatu diantara mereka.

Sembari mendengarkan Minseok dengan diam—mereka menunggu—menunggu Minseok melakukan kesalahan yang belum bisa dia perbaiki, dan mereka berharap kali ini dia akan segera memperbaikinya. Karena jika dia ingin terus melakukan kebiasaannya, ia harus melakukannya tanpa harus membuat yang lain tidak nyaman.

"Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua bel..."

_Kesalahan yang masih sama._

_Siapa yang dia hitung sebagai 'dua belas'?_

_Tidak bisakah __Minseok__menghitung__hanya__sampai sebelas?_

Minseok tercekat, ia menurunkan jari telunjuknya yang mengambang diudara dengan cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu Suho dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka selagi yang lain terus berjalan dan bersikap acuh—atau berpura-pura acuh saat hati mereka tergores karena angka yang tak bisa diucapkan lagi.

Suho berbalik menatap Minseok yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan diam. "Jika kau masih belum bisa menghitung sampai angka sebelas, lain kali biar aku yang melakukannya saja. _Anak-an—"_

"Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku menghitung sampai angka sebelas ketika bertahun-tahun aku hanya menghitung sampai dua belas?!" Minseok menatap Suho dengan tajam, meski ia tahu _leader_ mereka dan member yang lain pun sudah mencoba mengerti perasaannya. "Selama ini aku hanya tahu angka dua belas disekitar kita, Joonmyeon-ah."

"Karena itu biar aku yang melakukannya!" Suara Suho sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya harus menegurnya, menepuk bahunya dan memanggil namanya agar ketegangan perasaan Suho sedikit mencair.

"Kami membiarkanmu tetap melakukannya karena kami berharap akhirnya kau akan berhenti pada hitungan yang semestinya. Kau tidak bisa terus melakukan ini pada kami, biar aku yang melakukannya, Ok?" Suho berucap dengan tenang akhirnya. Menatap Minseok dengan frustrasi.

"Aku tidak bisa." Minseok membalas lirih. "Karena jika aku tidak menghitung, aku takut satu orang akan menghilang lagi tanpa ku ketahui." Ia menatap mata Suho dengan lurus tepat dalam kelopak mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit yang sama dengan dirinya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Suho yang terdiam.

Minseok adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tidak mudah tertawa lepas, tidak ketika Chanyeol berkelakar, tidak ketika Baekhyun melakukan hal konyol. Hanya _Dia_. Seorang sahabat yang bertingkah bodoh. Seorang sahabat yang tanpa sadar merusak _image_ sendiri, Seorang sahabat yang sampai membuatnya meneteskan air mata karena menertawakannya.

Kini _dia_ seperti member ke dua belas yang hilang dalam hitungannya namun tidak benar-benar hilang dalam ingatannya. Ia sudah mencoba, bahkan sampai berlatih agar hitungannya sesuai dengan jumlah mereka sekarang, tapi lidahnya tak mau mengikuti intruksi otak, angka sebelas seolah angka yang salah jika ia hanya berhenti disana.

Minseok belum menemukan _alasan_ untuk berhenti pada angka _sebelas_ meski alasan jelas sudah ada didepan mata.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika ia melihat Minseok naik ke atas panggung dan bergabung dengan tatapan kosong. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa Minseok menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri, ia memang terlihat paling tidak peduli dengan kepergian _dia, _namun Minseok sudah cukup lama mengenal _dia_. Dan tak seorangpun yang tak merasa kehilangan atas semua yang terjadi, termasuk Minseok.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Minseok memanggil pelan selagi menatap member yang kembali bercanda sembari menunggu intruksi para staf.

"Heum?"

"Kira-kira, kapan kita semua bisa pergi ke pantai?"

"Pantai? Kau harus tanyakan itu pada Suho. Lagi pula—"

"Aku membantunya mengambil gambar dipinggir pantai beberapa waktu lalu. Kau ingat? Sehari sebelum kita menunggu matahari terbit ditahun baru." Minseok tersenyum dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan berhenti menghitung setelah mengambil foto disana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Meskipun Minseok mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menghitung sampai angka dua belas.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat mendengar Sehun memanggil keduanya untuk bergabung dan melanjutkan _rehearsal_.

**.**

**.**

Semua tampak lelah, berkumpul diruang _make up_ tanpa satupun bersuara, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Suho menatap mereka satu persatu, ia terkekeh menyadari sofa didalam ruangan itu tampak sangat kacau dengan mereka yang duduk dan berbaring tumpang tindih, kekehannya semakin keras ketika melihat Tao dan Sehun bertelungkup dilantai dengan berjejer sambil memejamkan mata. Ruangan yang luas terlihat sempit, namun tidak sesempit sebelum-sebelumnya, Suho memperhatikan seluruh ruangan dari sudut ke sudut, sangat luas, namun _terasa sangat kosong_; hanya karena satu orang.

Ia menyandar pada kursi yang ia duduki, menghela nafas lemah kemudian memejamkan mata. Jika diantara kesebelas lainnya ada yang harus kuat dan mengeraskan hati lebih dari pada yang lain, dia adalah dirinya, walau bagaimanapun dialah yang memimpin, dialah yang mengatur, dan dialah yang menjaga—dialah ujung tanggung jawab. Sebab itu dialah yang sering melarikan diri.

Sebuah tepukan dibahu mengagetkannya, ia membuka mata dan menemukan manajernya memberi isyarat padanya untuk menyuruh yang lain segera bersiap-siap. Ia mengangguk, berdiri, dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Suho tertawa pelan melihat beberapa diantara mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang ia yakin akan terasa sakit nantinya. Ia mengerti bahwa mereka memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari kelelahan, namun karena babak baru yang mereka tunggu dan mereka impikan akan dimulai dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus _mendisiplinkan_ mereka.

"Ok! Waktu istirahat selesai!" Ia bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan mendekati mereka satu persatu. "Tao-ya...Sehun-ah...Lay, Luhan...semuanya. Cepat! Cepat! Bangun dan bersiap!" Ia berseru, menghampiri Kai yang terlihat paling sulit membuka mata dan mengusak rambut Kai dengan kasar.

_Biasanya ia tidak melakukannya sendiri._

"Sudah waktunya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, kita harus segera bersiap-siap." Suho menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Setelah semuanya terlihat sudah membuka mata, Ia mengambil ransel miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus vitamin dari dalamnya, menghitung dengan cepat setiap bungkus yang ia keluarkan sebelum membawanya kehadapan yang lainnya.

"Waktunya mengisi kembali tenaga kita." Ia meletakkan bungkus-bungkus vitamin cair ditangannya ke atas meja, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mengambil vitamin itu, diikuti yang lain dengan diam.

Suho tersenyum. Ia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang harus merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik, dan sekarang ia juga memerankan peran seorang _ayah—karena dia._

"Tersisa dua." Chen berkata dengan bibir mengapit bungkus vitamin sembari menatap dua bungkus tersisa diatas meja.

"Kau mengambil lebih, _lagi._" Baekhyun menimpali.

_Lagi?_

_Tidak. Ia tidak mengingat sering melakukan ini._

_Ia hanya menghitung semua barang-barang mereka dengan jumlah—dua belas; tanpa ia sadari._

Beberapa mata tertuju pada dua bungkus vitamin itu, dan beberapa tak memperhatikan sebab sebagian dari mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri. Suho tertegun untuk beberapa detik, menatap lekat pada dua bungkus vitamin tersisa diatas meja. Dan suara tawa terdengar—Suho tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan tersisa, tentu saja semuanya untukku. Kalian pikir aku tidak butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjaga kalian." Ia mengambil dua bungkus vitamin itu. "Cepat bersiap-siap." Dan menepuk pantat Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Hyung, _kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Suho keluar pintu ruangan.

"Kamar mandi." Jawaban yang terdengar samar namun masih terdengar oleh yang lain.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap, namun segera mengalihkan tatapan dari satu sama lain sebelum sama-sama berlarut pada satu perasaan sakit yang tak diinginkan, terutama dihari penting mereka. Hanya satu kesepakatan dalam tatapan mereka, _Leader bodoh mereka, butuh waktu selamanya jika ingin mengelabui mereka._

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, barusaha menyegarkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Lagi-lagi ia melarikan diri dari mereka, menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan kesedihannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, tidak ingin terlihat goyah, tak ingin terlihat terpuruk, meski sesungguhnya ia ingin berteriak dan menangis meluapkan semua beban, kesedihan dan kekecewaannya.

_Suho sudah terbiasa,_

Suho sudah terbiasa bersamanya; sebagai seseorang yang sama-sama memimpin. Jika dipanggil oleh pihak perusahaan, ia tidak datang sendiri. Jika mendapatkan instruksi untuk disampaikan pada anggota mereka, ia tidak mendengarkan sendiri. Jika ada kebutuhan yang harus dilengkapi, ia tidak pergi sendiri.

Suho sudah terbiasa dengan dua belas; segala kebutuhan semuanya ia sediakan dalam jumlah dua belas. Microphone, makanan, vitamin—semua—ia akan memastikan bahwa itu lengkap berjumlah dua belas. Dirinya lah yang paling terbiasa, karena ia adalah orang yang paling banyak memiliki alasan untuk terbiasa dengan angka itu. Dan ia menyadari, bahwa ketika ia menegur keras pada kebiasan Xiumin, sesungguhnya ia sedang menegur dirinya sendiri. Melihat Xiumin seolah melihat dirinya sendiri yang terlihat seperti pria melankolis, dan itu membuat dirinya marah, karena kenyataannya ia tidak jauh beda dengan Xiumin—ia tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar karena masih terbawa dengan _kebiasaan_.

Ia belum terbiasa, karena perasaan lengkap itu menjadi kekosongan yang nyata dengan tiba-tiba.

Suho melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras, berharap ia segera sadar dengan kenyataan. Ia membuka satu bungkus vitamin yang ia letakkan di wastafel, meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan membuang bungkusnya pada kotak sampah dibawahnya. Kemudian ia menatap satu bungkus tersisa dan mengambilnya.

"Baiklah kawan, aku akan membantu meminum bagianmu." Ia bergumam seakan sedang berbicara pada orang yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sembari membuka bungkus vitamin itu, menyelipkannya diantara belahan bibirnya dan menyedotnya perlahan.

Ia keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Lay berdiri diluar pintu, mengejutkannya saat dia menarik bungkus vitamin itu dari mulut Suho dan memindahkannya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak harus menghabiskannya sendiri, atau perutmu akan terbakar karena terlalu banyak meminum vitamin." Lay berkata sembari meninggalkan Suho, meminum vitamin sisa Suho yang tersisa setengah sampai habis.

Suho tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Lay tepat dibelakangnya.

_Lay dan yang lainnya ingin dia berbagi, tapi Suho tidak ingin berbagi untuk sebuah kesedihan yang akan membuat semuanya terpuruk bersamaan._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ia meletakkan dua belas botol vitamin yang baru ia beli dari Supermarket ke dalam kulkas, menjejernya satu persatu dengan rapi. Ia sudah melakukannya sekitar limat-enam kali sejak ia menetap di tanah kelahirannya—membeli vitamin dengan jumlah dua belas tanpa banyak berpikir, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan berpuluh tahun sebelumnya. Dan entah apapun itu, dengan membeli vitamin ia merasakan kelegaan yang ia tak mengerti atas dasar apa, namun dengan melakukan hal itu seolah ia sedang mengatakan pada sahabat maniak vitaminnya, bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan dia berharap mereka juga baik-baik saja disana. _Meski ia tahu tak ada yang baik-baik saja saat ini._

Ia menutup kulkas dan berjalan kekamarnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam berada di atas nakas, manajernya mengatakan bahwa kotak itu dikirim dari Korea.

_Korea..._

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berpikir banyak tentang Korea.

Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mengambil kotak itu, ia tak mengharapkan apapun selain sesuatu yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. Menyusun karir dari awal dengan berbagai macam hal yang harus dihadapi, pikiran mencapai titik kepenatan yang belum pernah ia alami, sehingga kotak kecil itu terlihat hanya sebuah kotak baginya. Tak ada ketertarikan sebelum ia melihat isi didalamnya, Ia mengambilnya dengan ragu.

Tapi mengapa harus ragu? Mengapa jari-jarinya bergetar? Mengapa dadanya terasa nyeri? Dan mengapa pandangannya kabur?

Jalan yang telah ia pilih bukanlah keputusan tergesa-gesa. Melepaskan yang sudah ia miliki dan memulai lagi dari jalan yang berbeda, keputusan besar sudah berani ia ambil. Tak seharusnya ia meneteskan air mata ketika melihat _Earphone_ dengan enam bintang dimasing-masing sisi. Tak seharusnya ia kembali terpuruk karena ia tahu ini akan terjadi, ia tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya, namun bayangan seseorang yang selalu merangkul lengannya kala mereka berjalan beriringan, bayangan mereka yang kini pun _mungkin_ kecewa terhadap dirinya, semakin mengaburkan pandangannya dalam diam. Pipinya basah ditengah hatinya terasa kering.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_The relation between what we see and what we know is never settled._**

**_._**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ini hanya Fanfics yang iseng saya buat dalam 1 hari, sebenarnya ini lengkap 11 member. Ingat ini **FIKSI, **walaupun moment Tao dan Xiumin itu berdasarkan dari XOXO EXO (Ep.1 Xiumin yang menghitung jumlah member di menit 29:42. Ep.2 Tao yang menunjukkan Earphone-nya di menit 21:25) tapi semua cerita hanyalah **Fiksi** hasil kegalauan hati saya mendengar berita-berita tak enak lagi tentang EXO akhir-akhir ini.

Fanfics ini tidak bermaksud men-judge, menyalahkan atau membenarkan pihak manapun. Bukan pula prediksi tentang hal-hal yang terjadi dibelakang, Ini hanya **FIKSI. **Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibelakang sana kecuali mereka2 yang mengalami langsung. **So, this is just for fun!**

**Dan jika luka lama terbuka kembali, I'm sorry, I warned you before ;) **


End file.
